Jace's Journey, Episode Two: A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed!
Preview: "Starting his Pokemon Journey far away from home, young Trainer Jace, and his faithful partner Mudkip, have now arrived in Upolu Town." .'' Jace: "Wow! This place sure has changed since we were here last time!" Mudkip: "Kip!" ("Yeah!") Jace: "Guess we should look around for some supplies before heading off to face our first Gym, right, Mudkip?" Mudkip: ''*Agrees with a nod and excited yelp* .'' Cashier: "Hi there, young man. What can I help you with today?" Jace: "I just started my very own journey today, and I was wondering what I might need for a long travel to Vereen City." Cashier: "Vereen City, huh? I suppose a travel like that would need some extra food, water, and maybe some potions and Pokeballs in case you run into some wild Pokemon on the way there." Jace: "Great. I'll buy whatever we need." ''. Jace: "It's raining already? Guess we should get to a Pokemon Center and stay till the rain stops." ???: *Screaming from a far distance* Jace: *Looks toward a woman screaming while running up the street* Woman: "Please! Someone help us!" Jace: *Runs to her* "What happened?" Woman: "Our family was taking a relaxing walk by the river just outside the town when a wild flock of Pidgey came from the tree-line and knocked our daughter into the river. The currents are too strong for her to swim out of, and the river leads to a steep waterfall." Jace: "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll save your daughter." Woman: "But you're just a kid yourself..." Jace: "I can help..." .'' Woman: "Jaime! Hang on, honey!" Jaime: "Mom! Help!" Jace: "Mudkip, swim after her!" Mudkip: ''*Jumps into the river and swims quickly down it toward Jaime* Jace: "I can see the waterfall from here. She doesn't have much time left." *Grabs another Pokeball from his belt and throws it* "Go, Growlithe!" Growlithe: *Appears and barks* Jace: "Growlithe, head back to the town and get the police to come. Quick!" Growlithe: *Nods and runs off through the forest back toward the town* Jace: "Mudkip, hurry!" Mudkip: *Grabs her by her shirt with its mouth and swims in the other direction* Jace: *Brings Eevee out to help* "Eevee, run ahead to the waterfall and see if you can find something to stop her from going over." Eevee: *Runs off toward the end of the river that leads off into the waterfall* .'' Jace: "Don't worry! I won't let go!" Jaime: "Thank you!" Growlithe: ''*Barking* Jace: "That's Growlithe!" .'' Mother: "I was so worried for you, Jaime. I'm o happy that you're okay." ''*Looks up at Jace* "Thank you. It's because of you that my girl's okay. How can I ever repay you?" Jace: "I was just happy to be able to help out." *Faces his Pokemon and kneels down to them* "Of course it was because of all of you that Jaime's safe now. Thank you all for your help. I couldn't ask for a better team." Pokemon: *All cheer excitingly* .'' Jace: "A new Pokemon?" ''*Activates his Pokedex device* Simon: "Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokemon. Spinda uses its seemingly clumsy movements to confuse its opponents. It is said that no two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. This Spinda knows the following moves: Dizzy Punch, Body Slam, Shadow Ball, and Substitute." Zane: "Awesome! A new Pokemon to catch! Mudkip, use Water Pulse!" Mudkip: *Fires a ball of water at Spinda* .'' Jace: "We caught Spinda!" Mother: "That was amazing." Jace: "Thank you. My name's Jace, and I'm training to become a Pokemon Master." Mother: "A Pokemon Master..." Jaime: "Mom, could I be a Pokemon Trainer someday?" Mother: "Of course, honey. Anything in the world." Jace: "I have to get going. See you around and be safe." Jaime: ''*Waving as Jace runs off* "Bye nice man! Thank you for everything!" Jace: "I almost forgot the whole reason I came to Upolu Town in the first place." .'' Center Nurse: "Of course. I'd be more than happy to help heal your Pokemon. One moment while I give them an examination." ''. Center Nurse: "There you are. All of your Pokemon and healthy and full of energy." Jace: "Awesome. Thanks so much." .'' Jace: "Um, nurse?" Center Nurse: "Yes? Is there something else that you need?" Jace: "Yeah. Do you know if there's a Gym in Vereen City by chance?" Center Nurse: "Ah, yes. I do believe that there is a Gym there. I can't remember the name of the Gym Leader, though." Jace: "That's alright. Thank you." '' Jace: "Guess we have a long ways till we reach our first Gym, huh, Mudkip?" Mudkip: *Nods* Jace: "It's alright, though. Nothing's gonna stop us from winning our first Gym Badge." .'' Jace: "Who's there?" '' Jace: "Oh, it's her." Girl: *Stops in front of him* ''"Hi, Jace. I heard from the Pokemon Center lady that you were heading to Vereen City for a Gym Battle, right?" Jace: "Yeah. Do you know where it is?" Girl: "I do. But I'll only tell you on one condition..." Jace: "What's that?" Girl: "I'll take you to Vereen City if I can come with you on your journey." Jace: "You want to come with me? But, what about your mom?" Girl: "I talked with her and she said that I should explore the world of Pokemon. What better way than by going on a journey?" Jace: "Well, I guess that's alright with me." Girl: "Great! My name's Lisa by the way." Jace: "Great. Then let's go." Lisa: "Yay! Come on!" ''. Jace: "Hey! Wait up!" .'' Narrator: '"New friends and experiences that are constantly being discovered through friendships and all sorts of amazing events! Once more, our young hero is off to Vereen City to get his first Gym Badge. And with Lisa tagging along, the adventure is sure to be much more exciting; as the journey continues..."' 'To Be Continued...'''